


Sworn To The Sword Chapter 1: An Introduction

by Pekoyama_Sama



Series: Sworn To The Sword [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekoyama_Sama/pseuds/Pekoyama_Sama
Summary: Today was the day, ever since birth he had been told that he was raised to protect the prince, he was finally going to meet him. Quite odd way to handle this though, he thought, raising him to protect this person and he never even met him once. Or at least at a time where he could remember it.The stone walls were a pure white color, along with the multiple windows and red carpet that ran along the hallway towards a large door. The throne room. He had been there once or twice, to meet with the king and with the times of him having to memorize his surroundings.His memory, quite impressive for a boy his age. How old was he again? Ah yes, around nine years. And at such a young age he was already so experienced in sword fighting, he was more than ready to meet his supposed prince. What an honorable task he was given, to protect and serve the future ruler of a country.





	Sworn To The Sword Chapter 1: An Introduction

The footsteps were quite quiet, larger more thorough steps nearly drowned out the sound of the smaller ones behind them. 

 

Today was the day, ever since birth he had been told that he was raised to protect the prince, he was finally going to meet him. Quite odd way to handle this though, he thought, raising him to protect this person and he never even met him once. Or at least at a time where he could remember it.

 

The stone walls were a pure white color, along with the multiple windows and red carpet that ran along the hallway towards a large door. The throne room. He had been there once or twice, to meet with the king and with the times of him having to memorize his surroundings.

 

His memory, quite impressive for a boy his age. How old was he again? Ah yes, around nine years. And at such a young age he was already so experienced in sword fighting, he was more than ready to meet his supposed prince. What an honorable task he was given, to protect and serve the future ruler of a country.   
  
He at least hoped that he would treat him with a sort of respect, he’s heard horror stories about spoiled rulers before and it made him quite weary, but as he had been constantly reminded, weariness could mean his doubt in the prince. He’d never want to do that, not in a million years!

 

Plus, he was almost certain that his prince was a kind soul. He nodded with a strong, determined look on his face as the throne room doors became closer and closer. He was quite the serious and mature boy, the epitome of what a prince would want in a bodyguard. 

 

He sincerely hoped that his mature attitude wouldn't drain the fun out of every situation, but he hoped for the best nonetheless.

 

Out of boredom, he looked up at his mentor, they were already so close to the door but the glance that his mentor shot him had made him look right back in front of him. In all honesty he was never mad at his mentor for not being light hearted, he was taught that the situation he was in meant a lot to Hamel, almost like the fate of it and its peace with Velder had been laid on his shoulders. He never considered it to be a burden, more like a challenge. A challenge that he will take on until the dire end.

 

_ “Are you ready to meet the prince, Elsword?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Of course.”

 

_ “Good. Now remember: Speak when spoken to.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Yes, sir.”

 

With that, the doors had slowly opened. He winced, eyes adjusting to the light, the throne room was a lot brighter than the hallway. He shook it off anyways, his glasses had helped him to adjust a lot easier anyways. 

 

He quickly scanned the room, looking right in front of him at the two thrones in the room. From past experiences, he noted that the largest one was for Helputt, the second largest was for the queen. From what he knows, that seat had been vacant for years now. The queen had died at birth, so of course the seat was memorialized in a way. But that little boy was sitting right on it, looking at his father with a confused but expecting gaze.

 

Elsword held his breath, before he was nudged forwards in front of the boy and his father. Helputt was… An intimidating man, his glances always pierced the depths of his soul, almost like he had him in a trance where he always told the truth. 

 

Either because Elsword was good willed, or he feared the consequences of  _ lying _ to that man. But his son, there was such a notable difference between him and his father.

 

He was small, quite scrawny if you asked him. But the obvious ones were that he was blond and had those dog ear things that Helputt himself had on his hair. He questioned how they got them, was it genetic? Did they dye their hair? 

 

Who knows, maybe he’s just over-thinking something as trivial as their hair… Was he crazy or did that boy have paw markings in his eyes? Did Helputt have those as well? He never had the chance to take a look up close.

 

“Hello!”   
  


The voice snapped him out of his train of thought, it was the boy addressing him. He straightened his stance to face the prince who was casually making his way towards him. He had a quite joyful smile on his face, did he perhaps know about him already?  _ Well of course he did, stupid Elsword. You’re his guard, someone should have told him that you were coming. _   
  
Before even responding, the prince got a bow out of the young guard. The first of many. Which would become quite the task as years went by.   
  
“Hello, My Prince. My name is--”   
  
“Elsword! I know! Father told me already!” He giggled, then reached his hand out to the boy.   
  
“Hey, why are you bowing? C’mon! I can show you my favorite part of the castle!”   
  
  


 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“It’s right here!”   
  
The boy smiled, tugging on his guard’s arm as they entered the empty pantry. Usually around 30 minutes before the meals it would be filled with servants preparing that time’s meal. But for now, it was open to the greedy hands of two pre-pubescent children. 

 

Chung scanned the room for a stool, or anything to help him reach the shelf where the cookies were stashed. Usually they were there for servants to snack on or served for deserts but Chung always found a way to steal a few to enjoy on his own time.

 

Sadly, there was no stool. So Chung had to improvise!  _ Parkour!  _ The young prince grinned to himself and began to hoist himself up onto the counter, then stood on there.

 

“My Prince it’s not a good idea to-”   
  
“Silence! I’ve done it before!”   
  
“But-”   
  
“I know what’ i’m doing, don’t worry!” 

 

He gave the redhead a confident grin before attempting a short tightrope walk towards the cupboard with the cookies inside of it. He hummed as he took the entire jar, so he and Els could share them equally. But as you know, a child recovering from sickness, climbing on things he’s not supposed to, while holding a somewhat heavy item is not a good combo.

 

“Ah!-”   
  
Good thing that his guard was paying attention and caught him before either him, or the jar had been broken from falling. He gave the prince a stare, a one that  was slightly scolding him but at the same time he was relieved that he hadn't been hurt. Let alone on the first day of meeting him. 

 

Chung had an embarrassed blush lightly dusted on his cheeks as he looked up at his guard, though the cookie jar was still safely secured in his arms.  _ This is so embarrassing… _ He thought to himself.  _ Welp, there goes my chance of trying to make it look like he won't need to worry about me too much. _

  
  


“My Prince, it's my job to protect you, please don't do anything dangerous like this again.”

 

_ “It was just a little bit of parkour….”  _ Chung mumbled under his breath whilst Elsword set him down.

 

Chung immediately set the jar down on the counter, then he looked back at Elsword with this big grin on his face.

 

“How many do you want?” 

 

“Uh… One I suppose,” He shrugged, not wanting to think too much about something as trivial as how many cookies he wanted to consume. Though Chung did, wrapping a couple other cookies in a decently sized napkin and then rummaging through the fridge to find a-

 

“Juicebox!” 

 

Chung beamed, holding it out to the redhead. “Here! Take it!” He exclaimed, bouncing with an excitement Elsword thinks he’ll never get used to most likely. It had an almost unworldly feeling to him, but maybe that was just because he wasn't used to it.

 

Once Elsword stopped being so weirded out by Chung’s excitement and took the juicebox the young ruler took one of his own, then the other cookies.

 

“Alright, we can go to my room now!” 

 

He had no option other than to follow him, well he  _ could  _ say no, but what impression would that give? A servant, a  _ guard  _ no-less not wanting to follow the person he's protecting around!? That's irresponsible but to be expected with a child, but with a guard it would be potentially risking his position and the peace that it brings both countries.

 

“Alright.”   
  
He followed alongside the blond, watching his movements closely, mainly because after the previous display he didn't want to see him trip and fall again.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

 

With all of this, one question was left on the Blonde's tongue. 

  
“What’s your family like?”

  
  


 


End file.
